Escape
by ShinigamiRiku
Summary: Abrazame, yo soy el mas que te quiere  en este planeta. Besame,yo soy el que te trae felicidad. Amame,como nunca a nadie haz amado...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…bueno, hoy vengo a molestarlos con otra ocurrencia mia, ya que estoy practicando eso del gore, y el suspenso, si, eso. Bueno aquí esta… tendrá minino de 4 o 5 capis ya q no quiero aburrirlos tanto.

― Dialogo.―

_"Pensamientos"._

_Cuando murmuran o hablan en voz baja…_

**Pov** punto de vista

**Disclamier:** HTF bla bla bla pertenece bla bla bla Mondo Minishows bla bla bla…

**Advertencia:** contiene AU. Todos humanos. Puede haber… OOC ese maldito moustro que no me deja paz... D=. Ahh…este capitulo me salio medio musical xDD…es q estaba escuchando musica al escribirlo…y me dije que tal si le pongo algo de drama aca, y vualaaaa…aquí tenéis…

Listos o no, te lo advertí xD, aqui va…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

**Pov´s Flaky**

*Ding… dang… dong*

.

.

Esa fue el sonido de la campana del instituto indicando que ya era la hora de salida, algunos de mis compañeros del salón gritaban de felicidad ya que según ellos se libraban de la asignatura del Profesor Russell, quien ya se aguantaba de darles un zape a sus revoltosos alumnos .

― ¡Ni crean que con irse se libraran de los ejercicios de derivadas e integrales! ¡Para mañana quiero los 20 resueltos, sacare a la pizarra a cualquiera y después tomare un examen! ― dijo eso ganándose un "Noooo" de parte de todos.

Al terminar sus clases algunos alumnos lloraban y otros maldecían al profesor mientras yo me quedaba sentada en mi sitio alistando con lentitud mis cosas y mis amigos ya estaban en la puerta esperándome

― ¡Flaky apúrate! ― esa voz fue de Cuddles, mi amigo y mi compañero de asiento.

― ¡Flaky –chan! ― esa fue Giggles, actual novia de Cuddles de este año y mi mejor amiga ― ¡Toothy dice que no ve por ningun lado a Flippy! ¡Apurate!–

Al escuchar lo que dijo Giggles; yo rápidamente acomodo mis cosas, sin duda hoy era el dia y no iba retroceder mas y estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta hasta que el profesor Russell me detuvo.

― Flaky quédate un momento, necesito hablar contigo – me dijo sin apartar la vista de unas hojas que tenia en sus manos

Justo que hoy dia quería irme lo mas rápido a casa de Flippy y no verlo a él, tuve que hacerle caso al maestro, mis amigos me dedicaron una mirada de tristeza y se fueron a ser guardia si Flippy estaba en camino, para quienes no lo sepan, Flippy es mi primo, vivo con el.

― Trae una silla por favor ― me ordeno el maestro cual yo hice caso.

― ¿Que pasa profesor? – dije una vez sentando en ella

― Flaky... he notado últimamente que tu, mi mejor alumna, has bajado considerablemente en mi materia ― la cara que tenia el profesor era de preocupación y en eso me extiende su registro notas donde veo algunos rojos donde estaba mi nombre. ― ¿que sucede Flaky? ¿Por que tus promedios que eran antes excelentes ahora están a punto de considerarse repitencia? ― acaso escuche bien lo que dijo?

― ¿repitencia?...pero…si solamente estoy mal en este cur…― fui interrumpida

― no solamente en la mío señorita…― se para de la silla y da un vistazo a la ventana ― mis colegas me han dicho que usted entrega los trabajos tarde y encima mal hechos, algunas veces se duerme en las clases y ni mencionar las pruebas que ni se molesta en responder y completar. De veras nos tiene muy preocupados… ― dio un suspiro ― no quería llegar a esto pero…tengo que llamar a su pri…

― ¡No por favor! ― me exalte, y eso fue un gran error, ahora el me miraba sorprendido ― eh…quiero decir, no-o quiero mo-olestarlo mas con lo que vivo con el, pero por favor no se lo diga y pro-ometo ponerme al corriente con las demás materias. ― dije una mentira ya que hoy seria la última vez que asistiera a esta escuela.

―…― parece que sospecha algo, ahora guarda los registros y alista su portafolio ― dígame… hay algo que la molesta?...

― e-en a-absoluto ― ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa y quería salir de aquí he irme a la casa de flippy y sacar la maleta que guardo escondida bajo la cama ― estooy bi-ien…no se preo-ocupe… ―

**Fin Pov´s flaky **

Mientras nuestra pelirroja sigue con el maestro Russell, los tres mejores amigos de Flaky estaban afuera del instituto mirando cuidadosamente su venia un auto negro.

― ¡chicos logran ver algo! ― dijo Giggles mientras estaba en la puerta del edificio y sus amigos en la entrada del mismo instituto vigilando cuidadosamente

― hasta ahora nada ― respondió Toothy tras del muro

― me pregunto ¿cuando el profesor dejara salir a Flaky? – dijo cuddles comiéndose las uñas ― ¡ahhh! ¡Que desesperación! ¡Ya quiero irme a mi casa y he irme esconder¡ - dijo aterrado

― ¡tarado! – Grito Toothy - ¡Por que lo dices! ¡Ahora me acaba de entrar más miedo! ― dijo abrazando a Cuddles y ambos temblaban

― ¡ustedes dos sepárense! ― dijo irritada Giggles que sus asustadizos amigos no estuvieran haciendo guardia ― ¡y dejen de comportarse como maricas!

Dejando a estos chicos, por la autopista, vemos a un auto negro dirigiéndose al instituto, el conductor de este era un joven de cabellos verdes de 21 años y en el asiento del copiloto estaba una hermosa chica de cabello morado de la misma edad del joven. La chica estaba hablando y hablando y el joven solo tenia la vista fija en el volante.

― entonces le dije a Petunia que si saliera con Shifty seria una pérdida de tiempo – dijo eso tomando su malteada ― además eso tipo solamente le interesa el dinero y mi amiga merece algo mejor que andar con ese avaro. ¿No estas de acuerdo Flippy? ― mira al chico

―….― no respondía; ya que sus pensamientos solamente quería llegar al instituto y sacar a su prima de ahí y llevarla a su casa donde nadie ponga sus ojos en ella.

― ¡flippy! !despierta que te estoy hablando! ― chasquea los dedos

― ¿que decías Lammy? – por fin le toma atención

― ¿acaso no me escuchaste?

― si te escuche…― mintió ― decías que te gusta mas la manteada de guayaba que la de mango.

― ¡eso no es lo que te acabo de decir!

La chica alegaba y el joven ni le prestaba atención ya que su único objetivo era llegar lo mas rapido al instituto.

.

.

**Regresando al instituto…**

.

― ¡Chicos ya dejen de templar! ― Giggles ya esta harta de sus amigos gelatinas no se pusieran a vigilar a fuera ― ¡tenemos que hacer guardia antes de que flippy lle…― demasiado tarde

Ahí afuera se encontraba el carro negro del aludido, los dos chicos que antes estaban templando ahora estaban tan blancos como fantasmas mirando como el peliverde sacaba del auto a la chica de cabello morado.

― ¡ya llego! ¡¿Que hacemos?― grito desesperado Toothy

― ¡como que hacemos! ¡Tenemos que ir a avisarle a Flaky! ― dijo aterrada Giggles y en eso mira a Cuddles ― ¡Cuddles! ¡Ve y has tiempo! ― sin duda esta acción dejo más alterado a su novio

― ¡ni loco me voy acercarme a ese! ― lo señala ― ¡lo primero que hará será degollarme! – dijo aterrado ― ¡por que no mejor va Too…― iba a completar el nombre hasta que vio a su amigo gritando por el patio mientras ingresaba al edificio

― ¡Flaaaaaaaaakkkkyyyy! ¡Yaaa viiinooooo! – desapareció entre los pasillos

― ¡Tarado! – dijeron los novios y luego ingresaron adentro.

Dejando de lado a los chicos vemos a la pelirroja siendo consolada por su maestro

― Tranquila pequeña…― le extiende un pañuelo mientras la chica pelirroja lo recibía, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con este ― no sabía que habías aguantado tanto dolor desde que perdiste a tus padres…

Era cierto, flaky perdió a sus padres en un incendio que ocurrió hace años en su casa, según los investigadores fue causado por un corte circuito o fuga de gas, la madre de la chica murió calcina y el padre murió en el hospital después de permanecer 2 días, los únicos sobrevivientes en el incendio fueron la pequeña flaky y su primo flippy.

― *_snif*_…No...*_sinf*_… sabe cuanto…*_snif*…― _lloriqueaba, sin duda esto conmovió al profesor, que esto llevo a que la abrazara con fuerza dejando a la chica impresionada ― ¿profesor Russell?

―….― el aludido solamente acariciaba el cabello de la chica

No muy lejos de ellos, alguien los miraba con odio, apretaba muy fuerte su puño y mordía su labios haciendo salir un hilo de sangre. En su mente decía _"matare a ese bastardo"…_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p>O3O puff… de donde habrá salido esto?...bueno que opinan? merece la pena seguirlo? Merezco quedarme mas tiempo en este fandom?...bueno esto es apenas el comienzo, después se complicaran las cosas y esta vez…no se si habrá final feliz u_u<p>

**si quieren saber que pasara despues...**

**dejen un review **


	2. Chapter 2

Ola…lamento el súper mega retraso, gracias x tomarse la molestia de leer esta locura, aquí dejo el capi si aún desean leer esta cosa xD

― Dialogo.―

_"Pensamientos"._

¡LEVANTAR LA VOZ!

_***onomatopeyas***_

_Cuando murmuran o hablan en voz baja…_

**Flash back recuerdos**

**Disclamier:** HTF me pertenecen con todo y titulo…naaaa¡ solo el fic ellos aun pertenecen a los Mondo Minishows pero si fueran mios Disco bear seria metalero, etto soñé que me cantaba power metal y se veía genial *w* y cuddles, flaky y sniffles serian yanderes, matarían a Lumpy mas seguido…y por ultimo Handy tendría brazos..dahh…es que alguien dijo por ahí como mier*** hace las casas y como va al baño desde ese entonces estoy ..._….bueno eso serían en el caso que fueran míos pero nunca de los nunca lo serán u_u

**Advertencia:** contiene AU. Todos humanos. Puede haber… OOC ¬¬ y algunos Oc para complementar algunas cosas. Nombres de países y ciudades inventados o alterados y sacados de algún lugar xD. Ja¡debi pensar en ponerles nombres de gente xD y no de sus nombres raros xD…me alegra que el capi 1 les haya parecido interesante? xD…bueno…espero contar con sus comentarios plsssTwT cualquier opinión vale ^w^… tal vez se lleven unas cuantas sorpresas con esto, bueno ustedes deciden…y como dije será corto…a partir del capi 2 veremos algunos flashes del pasado y también algunos recuerdos… los padres de flaky se llaman Nick y Nina Usami , dahhh no se me ocurrio otros nombres Dx si alguien tiene mejores apellidos me los dicen pliss :D, se los agradecería mucho^^ … no piensen que no habrá gore, claro que eso habrá pero talvez de una manera distinta?.(Según yo…¬¬U)

Listos? Recuerda q ya estas advertido… aquí va…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

9 años atrás…

_***¡Pum! **__**¡Grash!***_

_***¡Splash, splash, splash, splash, splash…!***_

Los truenos resonaban por la pequeña ciudad de Khothole. En donde la lluvia cae en cada rincón de la ciudad, y en donde las personas corren para refugiarse de la lluvia que se desataba con furia. A lo lejos, hay una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero muy cómoda, se encuentra una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, blanca, de ojos negros, de cabello corto pelirrojo, de estatura media y muy hermosa, su nombre era Nina Usami; ella esperaba la llegada de su esposo que venía de su trabajo, Nick Usami, un hombre de 32 años, de cabello cafés, de estatura alta y ojos verdes; él trabajaba como administrador de un empresa, por lo tanto con el sueldo que ganaba no le faltara nada a su adorada familia, su esposa y a su pequeña hija, una niña de unos 8 años, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y de cabellos rojizos, su nombre era Flaky, una niña muy linda que para muchos era la criatura mas adorable que habían visto, saco la perfecciones de su madre como su rostro y cabello y los ojos verdes de su padre. Mientras el hombre de la casa llega, la madre de la niña se encontraba en la habitación de su hija tranquilizándola de los fuertes estruendos que se estaban oyendo a lo lejos. La niña templaba…

― mami tengo miedo…― dijo niñita mientras se tapaba con las sabanas de su cama y en eso se escucha otro trueno obligándola a ocultarse más entre sus cobijas ― _hmmm…_

―tranquila cariño…― dijo la mujer con dulzura para tranquilizar a su hija ― no te pasara nada mientras yo y tu padre estemos aquí contigo…― en eso toma un libro de cuentos y se lo muestra a su hija ― ¿qué tal si te leo una historia mientras pasa la lluvia?― la pequeña levanta la miraba

Al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, la niña deja de temblar bajo las cobijas y se acomoda bien, le gustaba que su madre le contara cuentos, sea de aventuras, niños perdidos y piratas, héroes y por ultimo sus favoritos que eran los de las princesas siendo rescatadas por valientes y apuestos príncipes.

—Mami cuéntame una de piratas, no, de héroes, no, mejor dicho de princesas — exigió la nena sonriendo

—de acuerdo pero antes…— toma un pequeño peluche de puercoespín rojo y lo acomoda junto a su hija, ella al ver a su juguete favorito lo abraza con fuerza mientras se recuesta — lista Flaky?... — la niña asiente — entonces aquí va…

Mientras la mujer contaba la historia para su hija, Flaky tomaba atención imaginando todos los sucesos del cuento, después de unos cuantos minutos la niña se quedo dormida y su madre la acomoda un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Que tengas dulces sueños mi pequeña…—antes de apagar las luces, llega el padre de la niña, su esposa lo recibe con un beso y luego se dirige a su pequeña hija quien ya estaba profundamente dormida.

—que descanses bien…y que sueñes con los angelitos —le da un beso en la frente y acaricia los cabellos rojizos de su hija.

Ambos progenitores miraban con ternura a su pequeña quien ya estaba en su mundo de sueños donde ningún ser malévolo le haría daño, y si hubiera alguien ruin quien haga eso sus padres estarían ahí para protegerla del peligro. Pero quien iba a pensar que el destino le jugaría una mala pasada con la tranquilidad de esta familia y sobre todo con la pequeña pelirroja, con la llegada de un ser que nunca pensaron que fuera el mismísimo diablo en persona.

Después de 3 años…

Tenemos a una Flaky de 11 años quien llegaba alegremente de la escuela, el motivo de su alegría era que había obtenido una buena calificación en una materia que ella consideraba fuerte.

- "Papá y mamá se alegrarán por esto" – pensaba en las felicitaciones de sus padres y en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a una joven mujer, quien era su madre – ¡mamá!–

— flaky cariño pasa, que tenemos que darte una sorpresa – dijo la encantadora mujer dejando pasar a su hija.

—mamá no podrás creer esto – seguía hablando la niña mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la sala – obtuve una excelente calificación en física, la mayor nota que pude haber obtenido en mi vida… - dijo eso mostrando la hoja con una nota marcada con un marcador rojo

- excelente linda – la mujer sonrió - esta noticia tienes que dárselas a tu padre y a Flippy

- ¿a quién?― se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la segunda persona

Al llegar a la sala vio su padre que estaba vestido con traje formal sentado al lado de un jovencito de 16 años, cabellos verdes y ojos de igual color que su cabello, piel blanca y traje formal tambien, Flaky al observar al muchacho nunca creyó ver a un chico tan lindo en su vida.

― oh Flaky ya llegaste… - el hombre hizo un ademan con la mano para que su hija se acercara quien había quedado ida al ver al chico- ven…

– Anda Flaky – la madre le daba empujoncitos a la niña quien ahora se aferraba a sus faldas como su fuera un cachorro asustado

― Mamá no…― estaba avergonzada al ver al chico quien la miraba curioso ―

Al acercarse lo suficientemente y claro que con algunos empujoncitos su padre los presenta

― Flaky te presento Flippy…tu primo― la niña estaba roja como un tomate siendo víctima de la miraba del chico―…a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros…espero que se lleven bien…

Ahora el gran silencio ocupo el lugar, Flaky aun seguía avergonzada con tenerlo tan cerca y además de ser víctima de su mirada, ahora lo que debía hacer era presentarse pero… ¿por qué no podía? …si solamente era presentarse, estrechar las manos y ya…

― ettoo…yo…― tenía la mirada gacha y sus palabras apenas salían de su boca ― y-oo…s-soy…- ahora levantaba su tembloroso brazo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas ― soy…so-y

― Flaky no es así?…

―¡! ―

Al escuchar la voz del chico ella levanta la mirada y en eso se encuentra con la radiante sonrisa del muchacho, si, le estaba sonriendo y a la vez le había tomado su mano…espera la mano?

―… ― al darse cuenta se puso mucho más nerviosa que antes y a la vez colorada ―si-i s-soy Fla-aky

―Flaky…un bonito nombre para lindo ángel como tú ―

Con aquellas palabras no podía ser más feliz que antes, ese jovencito le había elogiado que a pesar apenas se conocieron. Ahora en todo su cuerpecito experimentaba ese sentimiento que era amor, no como el afecto que sentía por sus padres o por sus compañeros de colegio, sino amor de verdad…pero por cuánto tiempo puede durar este amor? hasta que limites puede durar ?

* * *

><p>Actualidad…6 años después<p>

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, las heridas dejadas la noche anterior aun le dolían, miro el despertador que estaba en la cómoda y aún faltaba tres horas y media para ir a la escuela.

―_4:15 am…_― dio un suspiro y miro la ventana que estaba abierta, se podría notar que el cielo aun seguía oscuro y no había rastros de estrellas, algunos cantos de los gallos se oía a los lejos, pero aun no salía el sol entre los cerros ― ¡! ― Algo la hiso sobre saltarse; miro a su costado y ahí estaba el - _Flippy…- _si el, aquel ser que le causaba todos estos malestares ―_aun estas dormido…_

Un joven peli verde estaba plácidamente dormido a lado de la pelirroja quien ya estaba despierta, así como estaba parecía inofensivo, tranquilo…. La chica trato de posar una mano en el pero…el miedo la invadió y preferiría que siguiera así para poner en marcha lo que tenía planeado.

Sigilosamente salió de la alcoba del chico y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro. En eso prende la luz dejando iluminada la alcoba, estaba ordenada, si, todo el tiempo estaba así ya que ella nunca dormía en su propia cama. Se miro al espejo y pudo contemplase…llevaba puesto una enagua color rosada casi transparente que le llegaba a arriba de las rodillas casi a llegar a sus muslos, todo su cuerpo estaba con algunos moretones color morado y unas marcas de dedos se podía ver en su blanca y delicada piel; pero claro…olvidamos mencionar que también había unos cuantos cortes y heridas que recién estaba cicatrizando, todo su hermoso cuerpo que alguna vez fue estaba totalmente dañado.

Duele…― dijo tocándose las heridas de la muñeca y a la vez sintiendo un dolor en su parte abominan del cuerpo ―aun me sigue doliendo...

Aseguró la puerta con pestillo de la habitación y se dirige al baño que compartía con esta, para ser sinceros la casa de Flippy tenía de todo, una hermosa sala, un cuarto de estar, una biblioteca, cuartos con baños y todo lo que cualquier ser quisiera estar en una casa así. El agua llego a su punto indicado en la tina y Flaky se sumergió en ella, las heridas reaccionaron al líquido causándole molestias a la joven pelirroja pero aun así no le importo, necesitaba relajarse, tener un minuto de paz de esta pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el agua…cada vez sumergiéndose más y más…

_**Señorita Usami …¿Pero que se ha hecho en las muñecas?... Jovencita¡… ya deje de hacerse esos cortes¡ **_

_**Acaso no sabías que hace eso porque aun esta triste por la muerte de sus padres…**_

_**Si el joven Flippy es un buen primo al preocuparse por ella, hasta parece como si fueran hermanos…**_

_**No puedo creer que esta chica cada día empeore más y más debería ir a un psicólogo y tratar con esto, no es normal que una joven como ella tan linda y llena de vida llegue a este punto de cometer un suicidio.**_

_**Flaky cariño… mira lo que hice para ti… ¿te gusta este lindo peluche de puercoespín?**_

_**Cariño se paciente… que tu padre pronto llegara…**_

_**¿Dónde está la nenita de papá? …oh aquí estas... ¿lista para ir al zoológico?**_

_**Flaky te presento Flippy….tu primo…a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros…espero que se lleven bien…**_

_**No lo sé Nick, yo creo que no deberíamos dejar que Flippy este tanto tiempo con Flaky…**_

_**Por qué no, Nina?...son primos y es normal que Flippy quiera proteger a Flaky no? … **_

_**No lo sé bien pero… sé que hay algo que no va bien con respecto a Flippy; es sumamente posesivo con Flaky y siempre que hay alguien cerca de ella, el adquiere una mirada muy cruel hasta pareciese que tiene los ojos amarillos, además he notado que cuando algo así pasa, a los días siguientes el niño o niña en cuestión desaparece, tiene un accidente o simplemente nunca se vuelve a acercar a Flaky…**_

_**Es una lástima que la madre de esa niña muriera carbonizada y el padre este en coma…esperemos que el aun sobreviva…Flippy fue a verlo al hospital **_

_**La custodia de Flaky Usami queda a cargo de su primo FlippyIsahi , los bienes de las Señores Usami, pasan a ser administrados por Flippy Isahi y Flaky Usami cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad los bienes serán divididos entre los dos como lo hubiera querido el Sr. Nick Usami.**_

_**Ahora así… nada y nadie podrá separarnos…eres mía…totalmente mía…**_

Despertó al sentir que se estaba ahogando con el agua, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en la tina, saco sus manos del agua y estas estaban arrugadas…supuso que sea había quedado mucho tiempo remojándose, salió de la tina y se cubrió con una bata el cuerpo mientras con un toalla se secaba su largo, hermoso y rojizo cabello que para muchas chicas era la envidia. Para ser sinceros Flaky con el pasar de los años se había vuelto una jovencita bastante atractiva, tenía una voz angelical, su comportamiento tímido la hacía ser presa de algunos degenerados, y cabe contar con la hermosa figura que tenia hacia que muchos chicos la miraran de reojo; piel blanca y delicada, caderas anchas, prepotentes pechos que no eran tan grandes pero tampoco chicos y ese largo y rojizo cabello; de niña era adorable y linda pero ahora era una belleza.

Eran las 5:04 am

Una vez terminado de secarse el cabello y todo el cuerpo se dispuso a buscar el uniforme que estaba en el armario, ahí estaba colgado, una falda negra corta que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa clara entallada, medias blancas y por último unos zapatos negros.

Una vez lista saco una gran maleta color marrón del armario, algo antigua pero era lo único que tenía como recuerdo de su padre…la adoraba por esa razón la conservo por mucho tiempo a espaldas de Flippy, la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a poner todas sus ropas, incluyendo todo lo necesario para vestir y abrigarse, entre las cosas saco un pequeño peluche de un puercoespín color rojo que le había hecho su madre con mucho cariño, de todos los muñecos que tenia de niña ese era el único que amaba y conservaba; cuando lo abraza podía sentir a su madre que estaba cerca de ella.

Mamá…papá…._** ¿**_Porque tuvieron que morir?… ¿porque me dejaron sola?…― una lagrima paso por su mejilla.

Aún recuerda ese día donde el fuego acabo con toda su casa, los gritos de ayuda de su madre y las llamadas de su padre, el sonido de la sirena de la policía, los gritos de la gente exigiendo a los bomberos que apagaran el fuego rápido, la ambulancia que llevaba a su padre en una camilla y las palabras de Flippy mientras miraba como la casa se iba desplomando.

**Flash back **

**Hace 5 años…**

**El cielo que alguna fue oscuro se estaba cubriendo de rojo, la gente corría y gritaba por todos lados, algunos de ellos traían baldes de agua en un vano intento de apagar el fuego que ya había aumentado su densidad. **

—**¡POR FAVOR LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS¡… ¡HAY PERSONAS AHÍ ADENTRO! ― exclamo uno de los vecinos de la zona**

—**¡ESO INTENTAMOS PERO PARECE QUE ESTAN OCUPADOS ATENDIENDO OTRO CASO! **

—**¡DEMONIOS SINO HACEMOS ALGO ESTAS PERSONAS MORIRAN!**

**El pánico cundo por todos lados, las llamas del fuego seguían consumiendo la casa, la policía que recién había llegado mantenía a la gente tras un línea para evitar más heridos. **

***Crash* **

—**¡Ahhh! ¡Se está derrumbando!**

—**Es inútil, probamente ya hayan… ¡oh miren!**

**Entre las llamas aparecieron dos personas, uno de ellos tenían en brazos a un pequeña pelirroja mientras el otro traía algo de sus manos que parecía ser una maleta marrón.**

― **¡Están a salvo¡ ― exclamo uno de los espectadores **

―…― **inhalaba aire aquella persona mayor que había salido de la casa ― ¡¿Dónde está Nina?¡ !NINA! …**

― **Aun sigue en la casa tío Nick ― respondió el joven quien tenía en brazos a la niña pelirroja ― no creo que…**

― **¡No digas eso Flippy! ― el hombre deja la maleta a un lado y se dirige a la casa ― Iré por ella así tu y Flaky espérenme aquí ¡ ― sin perder el tiempo se adentro de nuevo a la casa**

―**¡Tío Nick! ― en eso llega el jefe de la policía, un hombre de cabellera marrón y mechones en su frente que apenas dejaban ver sus ojos ― comisario Cro marmot**

― **Vine lo más rápido cuando me entere lo del incendio ― el mira por todos lados - ¡¿Dónde está Nick? **

― **Mi tío se encuentra dentro de la casa…**

― **maldita sea… a qué hora piensan venir estos bomberos ― en eso dirige su mirada a la niña que sostenía Flippy ― Flaky…dime ¿cómo esta ella?**

― **Logramos rescatarla a tiempo – dijo el chico mientras acariciaba el cabello de exhausta pelirroja – solo sufrió pequeñas quemaduras…no es nada serio – deja a la niña a lado del comisario y se dirige a dentro de la casa**

― **¿Adónde crees que vas jovencito? ¡Es muy peligroso! **

― **¡Ayudar a mi tío! ¡Fue adentro a rescatar a mi tía que aun piensa que está con vida!**

― **¡niño regresa aquí! ― Demasiado tarde, el aludido ya está dentro de la casa**

**La situación estaba empeorando, la casa cada vez se iba cayendo, los sollozos de los vecinos se hacían presentes pero cuando creían que todo se había terminado aparecieron recién los hombres de rojo listos para acabar con el fuego.**

― **Los bomberos están aquí…que alivio… ― dijo una mujer quien estaba cuidando a la hija de los señores Usami ¯ **

— **papá… mamá…dónde están?― pregunto la pequeña Flaky quien ya estaba más consiente ― y Flippy…donde esta Flippy**

― **no te preocupes querida…todo va estar bien…muy pronto los volverás a ver - espero eso la mujer, ya que sería muy difícil explicarle las cosas y también la vida que llevaría la niña si sus padres acabaran muertos en el incendio**

― **¡abran paso! ¡Tenemos un herido! – los hombres de la ambulancia tenía en la camilla a un hombre con quemaduras graves y ensangrentado, los mismos trataban de darle oxígeno y reanimarlo ― llévenlo a emergencia aún puede ser que se salve. ― dijeron eso mientras lo subían a la ambulancia **

― **¿qué hay de la mujer? ― pregunto uno de ellos quien esperaba adentro del vehículo.**

― **la perdimos… el fuego acabo con su vida…**

― **no puede ser…si tan solo hubieran llegado a tiempo los bomberos… ― en eso aparece el comisario quien se sube también al auto**

― **¿cómo está mi amigo?…― **

― **grave, solo esperemos que los doctores hagan un milagro… ― señor de la ambulancia trataba de todos los modos de mantener al hombre con vida ― es muy lamentable la muerte de su esposa**

―…― **Cro marmot guardo silencio, ahora solo esperaba que la salud de Nick no empeora más ― ¿dónde está Flippy?**

― **el jovencito salió de la casa a tiempo…dudo que no haya salido lastimo…**

**Mientras tanto…los bomberos apagaban lo poco que quedaba del fuego, el joven peli - verde trataba de tranquilizar a la hija de los Usami**

― **tranquila Flaky que ya estoy aquí ― dijo eso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la niña mientras esta lo abrazaba con fuerza.**

― **Flippy… tenía miedo que te pasara algo y no volvieras más…― **

― **no te preocupes aún estoy aquí contigo…te prometo que ahora nada malo me pasara **

― **Lo prometes? Prometes que no me dejaras sola?**

― **sí, lo prometo…**

**Flaky no dejaba de llorar y el joven la miraba con ternura, cargo a la niña en sus brazos tratando de calmarla y en eso su voz comenzó a cambiar y sus ojos se tornaron de color dorado, su vista se dirigió a la casa y dijo **

_**Ahora así… nada y nadie podrá separarnos…eres mía…totalmente mía…**_

**Fin flash back**

No, no puede ser el… él también estaba en la casa mientras esta se incendiaba… no puedo haber causado esto apropósito –

Flaky, a pesar de tenerle un miedo reverencial a Flippy, no se imaginaba que él hubiera hecho tal atrocidad, su padre lo quería mucho, después de todo era el hijo de su queridísima hermana menor, Anne, quien ya había fallecido hace mucho tiempo, Flippy tenía el mismo rostro y los ojos verdes de su hermana, pero el cabello verde lo saco de su padre, un hombre de mal carácter que no se llevaba nada bien con el padre Flaky, lo odia, en primer lugar por haberse llevado a su hermana a otro país a vivir siendo que era una menor de edad y tener la noticia que había fallecido eso ocurrido cuando flippy tenía 7 años en ese tiempo él había vivido con su padre; segundo lugar por abandonar a su hijo y quien sabe que habrá hecho ese hombre para dejar a Flippy con un trauma las cuales no se atrevía a contar … y tercer lugar por haber desaparecido cobardemente… Nick encontró a Flippy en una casa para huérfanos y desde ese entonces decidió que el viviría en su casa con su familia. No podía dejar solo a ese niño y siendo lo único que su hermana había dejado.

Decidió no pensar en eso y siguió guardando todo a su paso, algunas fotos donde estaban sus amigos de la secundaria como Giggles, Toothy y Cuddles. Que a pesar de estar casi aislada del resto del salón ellos nunca la dejaron sola, eran los únicos quienes sabían de la complicada vida de Flaky.

― Los extrañare chicos…nunca los olvidare…**―** regreso al armario a ver si había olvidado algo, entre polvo y cajas encontró lo que una vez creyó que lo había perdido en el incendio – pero…si esto…- era cajita de música color plateado con unos hermosos acabados, estaba algo maltratada ya que sería por aquella vez que su casa se incendio.— ...— trato de recordar de donde lo había conseguido y en eso un flash paso por cabeza.

"_**Yo soy el héroe"**_

"_**si claro…, alguien como tu como podría ser un héroe"**_

"_**tu cállate y deja que Flaky diga de quien de los dos es el mejor"**_

— Did… Don…— sonrió al recodar a las personas que alguna vez conoció hace años.

Los que había nombrado eran unos vecinos que vivían en su barrio antes de que llegara Flippy, también eran los hijos de un amigo de su padre quien era periodista, así que casi todo el tiempo iban de visita a la casa de Flaky , jugaban con ella a pesar que eran algo mayores, le llevaban como 5 o 6 años, pero aun así no les impedía divertirse y pelear, si, pelear, bueno…por parte de estos chicos, eran medios hermanos, el padre anduvo con una mujer antes de que se casara con la madre de Did, ella viajo al extranjero y después de tiempo volvió con un niño 7 años en sus brazos, la madre de Did estaba molesta con su esposo y sobretodo el niño quien miraba a su medio hermano apegarse a su padre, ambos niños se parecían a él excepto por el color de cabello que habían heredado de sus progenitoras. La única razón por la cual que la madre de Don volvió era para pedirle al padre de ambos chicos que cuidara Don mientras ella no esté ya que sufría de una enfermedad incurable y que le quedaba pocos días de vida. Al final se arreglaron las cosas ya que Don fue a vivir en la casa de Did, después de que su madre falleciera y para sorpresa de todos la madre de Did acepto a Don y lo trato también como un hijo, sin embargo los niños aun se llevaban como perros y gatos.

—me pregunto qué será de ustedes… se seguirán rivalizando?…— solto una pequeña risita al recodar las veces que los chicos competían de quién era el mejor héroe de todos, sea ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, salvar gatos del árbol y por ultimo enfrentarse a los bravucones quienes fastidiaban a los más pequeños y sobre todo cuando fastidiaban a su pequeña Flaky — esta cajita fue un regalo de ustedes…

Cuando Flaky tenía 10 años, al padre de los chicos le ofrecieron un gran trabajo en la oficina de canales de la cuidad Happy Tree, asi que tenían que mudarse; pero antes de que se mudaran los chicos decidieron pasar por última vez en la casa de Flaky.

Hace 7 años…

—y así fue como el Gran héroe splendid salvo a todos los habitantes del mundo de un gran meteorito — contaba Did mientras Flaky atendía ansiosa la historia y Don jugaba con un video juego para no escuchar las tontas historias de su hermano — y luego ir a la cima de un volcán donde se encontraba un laboratorio secreto para vencer al maldito doctor Don…

—Cámbiale el nombre al doctor o te meto bellotas en el pantalón para que te muerdan las ardillas —dijo Don con una mirada fulminante a que Did sudo frio, Don siempre cumplía lo que decía y era horrible tener ardillas en los pantalones.

—como decía ¬¬…para luego vencer al maldito Doctor Bang y salvar a la chica bonita quien era Flaky…fin— finalizo Did ganándose aplausos de Flaky y gruñidos de su medio hermano

—Estuvo grandioso Did—

—gracias y supongo que te gusto la parte donde Splendid salva a la chica bonita no es asi?

—ehhh…más bien me gusto donde Splendid salva a todos los habitantes de la cuidad del meteorito — dijo la niña con algo de nerviosismo ya que siempre Did le decía halagos o cosas bonitas a ella que a veces la hacía ruborizarse. — y también la parte donde vence al doctor Bang.

— En resumen le gusto todo menos que fuera rescatada por un héroe mediocre como tu— esta vez dijo Don con algo de malicia para provocar a su medio hermano quien ahora lo miraba feo

—eh..chicos —trato de tranquilizar Flaky ya que ellos siempre acababan peleándose en vez de divertirse

—asi?...entonces qué me puedes decir de Splendont, la vil copia barata de splendid, y enemigo de toda la humanidad, todos sabemos que tú te copiaste del nombre que me puso mi padre cuando éramos niños.— ahora Did señalo a Don

—ettoo…chicos…

—yo no me copie de nadie y tu sabes que nuestro padre también me nombro como héroe solamente que tú querías acapararte toda la atención en sus benditas historias.

Ahora así, ambos se tiraban rayitos por los ojos y salían auras azules y rojas en cada uno de los hermanos

—¡CHIIIICOOOOOS!

—¡!

Ahora ambos hermanos tomaban atención a la niña

—Eh por qué no mejor hacemos otra cosa entre los tres…esteee… quiero pasarla bien con ustedes ya que no los volveré haber más…— dijo agachando la miraba a recordar que hoy solamente estaría con ellos, ya que eran los únicos amigos que tenia de esta ciudad y como dijo tal vez nunca los vuelve a ver.

Esto hizo reflexionar ambos hermanos de que ya no verían más a su pequeña Flaky quien ya se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, a pesar que Don parecía estar más de gruñón todo el tiempo él era el más cuidaba de que Flaky que no le pasara nada teniendo como protección a su loco hermano, así que pensaron bien y decidieron pasarla bien aunque tengan al otro como enemigo.

—oh Flaky—Did abrazaba a la pelirroja — si… hay que pasarla bien aunque Don arruine la diversión…— el otro le gruño — yo te extrañare mas ya que a quien le contaría las extraordinarias aventuras del grandioso Splendid

—jejeeje ^^U

— más bien los catástrofes que causaría Splendid — burlo Don mientras Did contaba hasta 10 para mantener la calma de no lanzarse hacia el

—Entonces que estamos esperando— prefirió intervenir antes de que se produzca una tercera guerra mundial — que tal si vemos una película de princesas…como La bella Durmiente…

—…— bueno, cabe decir que ellos preferían hacer una carrera de tortugas que mirar una historia de niñas que era muy sosa según ellos.

—hee…no quieres mirar una de héroes— propuso Did mientras acomodaba el Dvd y el Televisor— digo…hay mas aventuras, villanos, moustros, eso…no quieres?

—no, los moustros me aterran…— negó con la cabeza— acaso no quieren mirarla?...piensas que soy sosa... — dijo Flaky poniendo su carita de cachorrito mojado para doblegar a los mayores, que casi todo el tiempo le funcionaba.

—no, no eso…—Did trataba de buscar una excusa hasta que ve a Don acomodándose en el sofá junto con Flaky— ¡Oye! ¡Qué crees que haces!

—A que no ves?...esperando que pongas la película que dijo Flaky — dijo mientras sonreía a la niña quien ya estaba alegre de que alguien quiera mirar lo que propuso

—"_A con que era eso" _— pensó Did— _"quieres que Flaky me odie…no es asi?…pues bien, voy a mirar esa sosa película aunque tenga que morirme de aburrimiento_"

Sin más que decir los tres se pusieron a mirarla, al principio comenzó con la típica canción de las princesas que para los chicos era un dolor de cabeza, era tan lenta…cursi…y sobretodo sosa…

—"_quiero morirme"—_pensó el de complejo de héroe al ver a los personajes que actuaban de una manera tan ridícula según él —

Después hubo la parte donde el príncipe encontró a la chica cantando junto a unos animalitos, la pelirroja estaba ansiosa al ver como el príncipe y chica se ponían a bailar, después paso la parte de la muerte de la mismísima protagonista cuando se pincho con el huso de la rueca, claro que por esa escena hiso sacar unas cuantas lagrimitas a Flaky y a Did le entro el nerviosismo al ver a la bruja riendo macabramente y mas con la música sinfónica que le ponían de fondo, era tétrica, el único que no sentía nada era Don ya que solamente mantenía la vista fija en la TV. Después de todo la película no estuvo nada mal, ya que casi al final hubo algo de acción con respecto al príncipe quien luchaba con el gran Dragón negro que la Bruja se había trasformando. Después de vencerlo besa a la chica, luego se casa con ella y bailan en un gran palacio y todos felices y contentos.

—no estuvo nada mal—comento Don al terminar la película —

—sí, no estuvo tan aburrida como yo pensaba — Did aun seguía un poco nervioso al tener la música sinfónica en su cabeza— ohhh genial, Flaky se durmió…—En el sofá estaba la aludida profundamente dormida — creo que ya no podremos seguir jugando…

—Así parece…— dijo Don mientras observa a Flaky— me hubiera gustado darle algo para que nos recordara…

—….

—a pesar que te tenga desprecio, no soy tan egoísta como tú como para robarte el cariño de Flaky

—oye…si piensas eso, yo no quiero hacerte ver como un villano de la película, se que a veces hago eso pero solo es porque que me gusta verte enojado y alterarte de las cosas con facilidad

—….eres masoquista o algo así? Si quieres seré más cruel contigo

— vamos no te lo tomes tan apecho, además tu también me andas ofendiendo…

—solo digo eso para que se te baje la arrogancia que tienes

—crees que soy así de arrogante?

—….

El silencio cundo el lugar hasta que escucharon un pequeño gemidito de Flaky y a la vez que se acurrucaba más al sofá, así como estaba les hacia recordar a la princesa del cuento que acaban de ver.

—así de dormida se ve tan linda— Did acariciaba el cabello de Flaky y Don no le quitaba la mirada— sabes Don…aun no pienso romper la promesa que dije cuando era niño…— ahora Don pasa su mirada en su medio hermano — cuando Flaky crezca más le pediré que sea mi novia.

—…dices tonterías — dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y cargaba a Flaky para dejarla en su cuarto.

—oh vamos…no me vas a decir que olvidaste que tu también te querías casar con ella cuando éramos niños.

—….

—algunas veces peleamos por eso…. de quien de los héroes se quedaría con la chica bonita y en ese caso ambos nos fijamos en Flaky.

—…eso fue hace mucho tiempo…— ahora ambos hermanos dejaban a la niña en la cama y Don traía una manta para abrigarla — además dudo que ella te acepte sabiendo lo despistado que eres.

—jejeje…eso por ahora no me importa pero juro que algún día seré un gran periodista como papá, trabajare en televisión, seré muy popular y tendré a una hermosa esposa pelirroja quien será la envidia de todos…y ese papel de la esposa perfecta le queda a Flaky se dé cuando crezca se convertirá en una adorable y hermosa mujer — dijo mirando con ternura a la pequeña Flaky

—…no tienes remedio—

Después de pasar una tarde inolvidable, llego el día de la mudanza, los padres se despedían de sus vecinos mientras los chicos algo aislado de sus padres le obsequiaban un pequeño presente a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Es muy bonita… — dijo recibiendo una hermosa cajita plateada que al abrirla había un bailarina que daba vueltas al sonar la música — …jejeeje…es muy hermosa

—no tanto como tu… auch!... ¡Don!

—lo siento pensé que tenias una araña en la espalda…

—si serás…

—y esto…-señalo Flaky al observar que había algo en la cajita

—¡!

En la parte de adentro de la caja había una especie de cajita fuerte ya que tenía esos seguros con unos numeritos…

—Bueno…también esta cajita musical sirve para guardar secretos ya sabes cómo notas y eso…— explico Don mientras señala el objeto

—¡Did! ¡Don! ¡Suban al auto que tenemos que irnos!

Ahora así el momento de la despedida llego, ambos chicos subieron auto sin antes de abrazar y despedirse de la pelirroja, de veras que la extrañarían, había sido su compañera de juegos, aventuras y un montón de cosas, desde ese día Flaky se encerró en su cuarto para que sus padres no la vean llorar, ahora sus amigos ya no estaban y pensaba que tal vez no tendría amigos de verdad como ellos, quienes la protegían y la amaban como era.

—Supongo que ya me habrán olvidado…pero no importa, prefiero que ustedes se han más felices que yo…sean donde estén siempre rezare por ustedes…—

Al abrir la cajita comenzó a sonar una pequeña musiquita, la bailarina se movia a un lado a otro, Flaky cerró los ojos recordando los momentos inolvidables que paso con Did y don, lástima que no duro mucho al recordar lo que tenia que hacer, cuando termino la música estaba a punto de cerrar la cajita hasta que su vista paso en la pequeña cerradura con números que estaba dentro de esta. Comenzó a moverla, haciendo algunos ruiditos hasta que en eso se abre.

—¡!

Adentro había una pequeña nota, las letras estaban algo borrosas y había algo de tinta corrida, la tomo con sus dedos y la comenzó a leer.

Para Flaky:

_Me he dado cuenta que el cariño que te tenía cuando eras más niña, iba aumentando que nunca pensé que llegaría amarte, enserio, te amo, estoy más que seguro de esto, pero te pido que no me olvides ya que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, eres la niña de mi corazón, cuando seas adulta tal vez nos encontremos y cuando te vea no pienso perderte sin haber luchado…no pienso cederte a nadie mientras yo aun este…. Aunque….bueno, antes de irme probe tus labios...en esa tarde en que pasamos los tres juntos y te quedaste dormida como la bella durmiente…recuerdo que se sentía bien…quise profundizar el beso pero vi que te estaba incomodando, asi que pare, lose... espero que me disculpes por eso, __solo que no quería que mi hermano me ganara ambos te amábamos así que quise ser el primero en tener tu primer beso, pido de nuevo disculpas por eso…espero volver a verte pronto… _

_ Con cariño Spl….._

Al final de la nota había tinta corrida que arruinaba la palabra escrita.

Ahora tenemos a una ruborizada Flaky tocándose los labios mientras que la notita había caído al suelo…

—Did y Don me amaban...— ahora toda tenía sentido para ella, los halagos y las palabras bonitas de Did y los sonrisas de Don que le dedicaba solamente a Flaky eran porque ambos se habían enamorado de ella que a pesar de que era una niña—

Pero…

Quien de ustedes fue….

Oh no…

Flippy…

* * *

><p>6 años atrás…<p>

En el hospital…

Se necesita al Doctor Joshi en la sala de urgencias.

La cirujana Jeanne aun está en la sala de operaciones

Tenemos a un herido de caída, llévenlo a la sala de atenciones inmediatas

Este hombre necesita un trasplante de riñón…

Lo sentimos, a un no puede ver a su esposa, ha perdido mucha sangre después del parto.

El Señor Usami aun no despierta, pero haremos todo lo posible para que esté con nosotros.

Todos los del hospital iban de aquí y para haya atendiendo a toda clase de pacientes, sean enfermos, heridos, ancianos y entre otros. No muy lejos de ellos un grupo de enfermeras que estaban junto a una recepción miraban atentamente la televisión enterándose de las últimas noticias que se había presentado hace unos días…

_**Y e**__**n otras noticias, **__**Los investigadores han informado que encontraron cargas de dinamita en uno de nuestros edificios más conocidos de nuestra ciudad donde se iba a subastar reconocidas obras de arte, objetos de gran valor y entre otros, los objetos fueron robadas al igual que las cámaras de seguridad en el momento que el edificio explosionó, no han identificado a los presuntos autores de este crimen que podían haber causado victimas. Pero justo en el momento que este atentado ocurrió hubo un incendio lejos del centro de la cuidad, los vecinos intentaban por cuenta propia apagar el fuego ya que los bomberos aun seguían atendiendo el local de la subasta… 2 personas sobrevivieron, uno está en coma en el hospital y la otra murió adentro de la casa…**_

—Lástima que esa persona aun no haya despertado— comento una enfermera al ver las imágenes del incendio

—solo esperemos que el Dios todo poderoso le dé una oportunidad a este hombre de vivir y no dejar solos a estos chicos y sobre todo a su hija…—esperaba eso una de ellas

Mientras las enfermeras comentaban, alguien ya se estaba infiltrando por los pasillos donde se encontraba la habitación del paciente Nick Usami. Al no ver doctores cerca se adentro a la habitación. Aseguro bien la puerta, y se acerco al hombre que estaba en la cama, tenía oxigeno conectado y su cuerpo estaba vendado por las quemaduras de tercer grado que tenia.

—" Sneaky y Ka-Boom hicieron un bien trabajo distrayendo a la policía y los bomberos aunque nunca pensé que eligieran el lugar donde se subastarían esas cosas — ahora su mirada se dirige al hombre que estaba en coma— _no dejaré que me separes de mi Flaky- _

De repente el mayor abrió los ojos y se topo con unos ojos amarillos y una sonrisa torcida y solamente alcanzo a decir esto.

— oh Dios mío… Nina, cuánta razón tenias…-

—hasta nunca Tio Nick…

.

.

Y en la visión de Nick todo se volvió negro…

* * *

><p>Tin tin aquí termina el capi 2… y si, hay muchas cosa que faltan revelar =_= y se preguntaran quien de los héroes le dio el primer beso a flaky xD…o ya lo saben? …bueno espero que la Uni no interfiera mas en esto…ya que demore mucho en actualizar… ya saben yo escribiré si les gusto esta cosa xD y dejan sus reviens y cualquier opinión vale, sino me dedicare a otra cosa xD<p>

Si se preguntan de dónde saque el nombre de la cuidad Khothole, pues lo escuche de un videojuego q ya no recuerdo como se llama…pero significa hueco de un nudo de un árbol, eso creo ^^U y también sale en el comic de sonic el erizo azul

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Continuo con mis fics? ¿Desaparezco de la faz de la tierra?_

_Bueno, esta chica se va a buscar videos de FMA … "!los Homunculos rlz."!_

_**Si quieren saber que pasara después dejen un reviews**_


End file.
